


Iced Coffees and T-Rex Costumes

by konstay0629



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coffee shop AU, jisung is a bored writer, minho is so freaking whipped y'all, minho the dancing barista, minsung - Freeform, they're dinosaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 01:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konstay0629/pseuds/konstay0629
Summary: “Jisungie,I’m glad you know my name now.Hope your morning is as bright as your smiles. ♡-Minho”---Jisung is fueled by iced coffee, and maybe Minho's thoughtful notes.





	Iced Coffees and T-Rex Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with another fluff to celebrate the 1k hits and 100+ kudos I got from my other fic. ♡ This is a mix of Halloween and coffee shop au. Again, this isn't beta read, sorry in advance for any grammatical errors. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> update: i have edited this fic to remove all mentions of woojin

_“It’s another boring day…”_ Jisung mused to himself as he blew on the strands of hair that have fallen in front of his face and are now blurring his view of the TMT Café signage up ahead. It’s 10 a.m., he’s actually running late to work, but he’d be damned if he doesn’t grab his usual large cup of extra sweet iced coffee with hazelnut shot from TMT Café — it’s the only thing that keeps him awake the entire day.

Jisung pulled the café door open, jingling the bells hanging above, and stepped inside, just like he’s done so every morning before going to work for the past 2 years since he started working as a content writer in one of the offices nearby.

Not much has changed since then. The buildings, the roads, the plants are still the same. Even the layout of this café is still the same, save from the several pumpkin decorations in preparation for Halloween. Every single thing that’s been a constant for the past years makes Jisung feel even more bored of his life.

He heaved a deep sigh as he walked towards the counter, ready to recite his usual order like the robot that he feels he is. But just as he was about to speak, he was greeted by an unfamiliar voice. It’s not the bored drawl of the female barista that’s been greeting him for the past two years. Instead, it was a cheerful and melodic voice coming from a man with blue hair, sharp nose, perfect lips, and cute front teeth. _Is he a freaking demigod?_

Jisung stared with wide eyes at the new barista in front of him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a small voice keeps telling him to stop staring because_ you’re being fucking weird, Jisung!!!_ But he didn’t really have time to think about that before the barista widens his smile at him and said in an amused voice, “Welcome to TMT Café! How are you today?”

Jisung was taken aback by the friendly greeting. The last barista usually just asks for his order, so he didn’t really have any answer to the impromptu question he was given. “U-uhm, I’m bored, thanks. You?” Jisung mentally slaps himself, willing the ground under him to open and swallow him whole. _Why the fuck did you just say you’re bored???_

The barista, on the other hand, looks like he’s having the time of his life with how badly he trying to hold in his laughter. “I’m doing great. Thank you for asking. What can I get for you today?”

“L-large iced coffee with a shot of hazelnut, please.” Jisung stuttered out, his tongue doesn’t seem to be working properly today. He can feel his cheeks heating up from embarrassment. He risked glancing at the barista, only to regret it a second later as he saw the guy looking straight at him with an amused smile still on his face.

“Alright, got it. Is that all?”

Jisung nodded his head quickly, and paid after telling the barista his name. The sooner he gets this order over with, the quicker he can get out of the place and avoid embarrassing himself some more. The barista called out his name after a couple of minutes to hand him his order, which he took without looking at the guy, only grunting in response as he bid him goodbye before brisk-walking to the building where their office is located.

He only let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding once he sat down at his desk. Hyunjin, his colleague and friend, was immediately at his side. “You’re late! Changbin is going to kill you.” Hyunjin hissed, trying to keep his voice low to keep their boss from hearing. “Wait. What happened to you? Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?”

“It’s worse. I just made a fool of myself in front of perhaps the most beautiful man in existence.” He grumbled, looking mortified and absolutely ready to die. Before Jisung could tell Hyunjin the whole story, Changbin is towering beside him and ready to chew his ears off for the next half hour. Jisung could only sigh, at least that would get his mind off the awkward and lovesick teenage role he seemed to be playing earlier.

He grabbed his coffee, about to take a sip, when he noticed the cute writing on the cup.

“_Jisungie, _

_I hope this coffee brightens up your day. _ _♡”_

Despite the blush now dusting his cheeks, Jisung couldn’t help but smile to himself as he read the cute nickname the barista gave him. And, not that he’s being biased or anything, perhaps _it was_ the best iced coffee he’s ever had.

\---

The next day, Jisung still gets his morning dose of iced coffee, even if that meant seeing the barista who probably thinks he’s stupid, because he really couldn’t survive without the caffeine and sugar fueling his system.

He was thinking clearly enough to remember glancing at the barista’s nametag. “_Minho”_ Jisung repeated in his mind, telling himself to greet the guy by his name when he comes back tomorrow. If the barista remembered his embarrassing stunt yesterday, he didn’t let on. He gave him the same amused smile and friendly greeting, taking his order and preparing it within a couple of minutes.

Jisung really wasn’t being biased when he said that Minho’s coffee is the best he’s ever tasted, because it really is creamier and yet you can still taste the strong brewed coffee and the hazelnut aftertaste. The thoughtful note on his cup is just a bonus. Yup, it’s totally not what’s making him smile giddily right now as he reread the cute writing that says “_Jisungie, always be happy.__♡”_

The day after that, Jisung finally greets Minho like a proper human being without embarrassing himself. Minho looked a little surprised when Jisung called him by his name, but he recovered quickly to give him his brightest smile and get his order ready. As usual, his scrawls a note on Jisung’s cup, his cute handwriting taking up almost half of the blank space on its back.

_“Jisungie,_

_I’m glad you know my name now. _

_Hope your morning is as bright as your smiles. _ _♡_

_-Minho”_

It’s been a long time since Jisung looked forward to anything, much less something related to his work. But now, he suddenly found himself excited to wake up early, get dressed and take his morning walk to work, and _maybe _(definitely) go visit TMT Café along the way, where he’d see a certain barista who smiles so adorably, makes him amazing iced coffee and leaves him sweet, short notes that gets him through the day.

He’s not sure if the notes are something Minho does for every customer, but he would really like to think he’s special. Could you blame him, though, when Minho’s notes are no longer the generic kind of thoughtful but more of a personal and sincere one?

Like when Jisung looked stressed after writing an urgent article overnight and still feeling like it’s mediocre, and Minho wrote _“Jisungie, I’m sure you’re amazing at what you do, I believe in you! __♡”_

Or when Jisung went into the café laughing as he talked with Hyunjin on the phone, and Minho wrote _“Jisungie, your cheeks puff up cutely when you laugh. Keep smiling!”_

As much as he tried, Jisung couldn’t control his heart from leaping every single time he read these notes. And yet, it’s the only communication they’ve had so far. They haven’t talked properly yet, and Jisung didn’t know how to even start without becoming a stuttering mess within minutes. 

It’s probably the tenth time over the past hour that Jisung reread Minho’s note at the back of his iced coffee: “_Jisungie, can’t wait to see your bright smile tomorrow! __♡”_

He was pulled from his thoughts when Hyunjin came up right from behind his seat to peek over his shoulder, reading the note that Jisung has been staring at. “Is this the reason why you haven’t been late for the last three weeks?”

“W-what? Is it so unbelievable that I’m finally more responsible? I’m a changed man!”

“Pfft! Whatever!” Hyunjin stuck his tongue out at him, “I’ve been meaning to ask you about those notes on your iced coffees. Where do you get them? I want to start my day with notes like that, too!”

Jisung hesitated for a second, he’s not sure if he wanted to share Minho’s thoughtfulness, not that it was only _his_ in the first place. But at Hyunjin’s pout, he finally caved in with a sigh, “You know that café I pass by on my way here from my apartment? The new barista there is really nice.”

Hyunjin squinted at him, giving him a suspicious look. “Nice? Is he really _just_ nice? Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jisung tried to sound as nonchalant as he could. Hyunjin thought about it for a moment before finally letting the topic go.

“Why don’t we have lunch there today then? So you could introduce me to that _nice_ barista and maybe I’ll go out of my way to visit that place before going to work.” Hyunjin had a mischievous smirk that he didn’t like at all, but it’s not like he could back out now.

That’s how Jisung found himself in front of Minho the second time that day, about to order his second dose of caffeine to fill his tummy up for lunch, silently hoping that that’s enough to last him until dinner.

Minho looked a bit surprised to see him there during lunchtime. Jisung saw his eyes flicker for a half second over to Hyunjin, who has his one arm draped over Jisung’s shoulder. Minho gave him a tight-lipped smile, not the usual bright-toothed grin he always has during mornings. _Huh… maybe he’s just having a stressful day. _

“Hi Jisung! It’s nice to see you around during this time. Would you like to get the usual?”

“Yes please. And a tuna panini.” Jisung says, smiling brightly at Minho and hoping that it cheers him up the way his smiles cheer Jisung up. It seemed to do the trick since he saw Minho’s eyes light up a little.

“Lunch is on me today since I’m the one who asked you to eat out.” Hyunjin told Jisung.

“Hey! You should have told me that before I ordered!” Jisung grumbled, feeling cheated that he didn’t get the most expensive menu items for free.

“And risk you ordering the most expensive things here? No way!” Hyunjin laughed before turning to Minho who was watching their interaction with a weird smile, like he’s pained or something.”Uhm… I’ll get a strawberry banana smoothie and a grilled BLT bagel.”

Jisung watched Minho finalize their orders and take the payment from Hyunjin. _He’s not his usual bubbly self. _He thinks, the corners of his lips tugging down to a frown.

He and Hyunjin took a seat in one of the empty tables in the café as they wait for their food.

“Hey, I thought you said he’s nice.” Hyunjin asked, staring at Minho’s whose back is turned to them as he prepares their order.

“He _is_ nice. Maybe he’s just having a shitty day. Let’s see what he writes on our cups later.”

After a few minutes, Minho calls out Jisung’s name to claim their orders at the counter. He still has that tight-lipped smile that didn’t look sincere at all, so Jisung gathered enough courage to finally strike a conversation and asked, “Uhm.. Minho, are you okay?”

“Yes, thank you for asking.” The other answered quickly.

Before Jisung could stop himself, he frowned at Minho’s curt answer before turning back to their table, completely missing guilty look the other had.

“I don’t think he’s in a mood today.” Jisung said as he sets down the food on their table.

Hyunjin took his smoothie to read the note on the back, only to be disappointed at the generic _“Have a Great Day!” _written on it. He had an inkling why this Minho person didn’t seem to be in the mood today, but he didn’t want to tell Jisung about it since the other seems clueless. He quickly grabbed Jisung’s drink to read the note on it, hiding his smile when his suspicions are confirmed after reading what’s written on Jisung’s drink:

“_I’m happy that you’re happy, Jisung! :)”_

No nickname, no heart, and although the note seems a positive one, Jisung felt far from happy after reading it. Lunch passed by quickly. Jisung tried responding to most of what Hyunjin was saying but he found it really hard to concentrate with Minho’s grumpiness, vague note and ambiguous smiley face at the back of his mind. What’s worse is that he couldn’t even ask Minho about it since they’re not even that close. It’s not his business to ask Minho about his problems, if he even has one, and he didn’t want to make him feel like he’s intruding into his life.

Minho watched Jisung and the tall pretty guy whose name he already forgot, perhaps intentionally, talk as they ate. He felt guilty for how he acted earlier, especially when he saw Jisung’s smile turn into a frown. It was the first time they talked to each other, and he messed it up big time.

He didn’t know why he acted like that either. Okay, scratch that. Maybe he does know, and maybe that’s why he’s been leaving sweet notes on Jisung’s cup on a daily basis, even if that’s definitely not allowed and his boss, Bang Chan, will skin him alive if he ever gets wind of what he’s been doing.

Minho sighed as he continued watching from his seat on the counter the guy who he’s been looking forward to seeing every day ever since he started working in this café. _Ugh. When did I become such a lovesick fool?_

At first, it was just Jisung’s bored look that drew him in. He wanted to see Jisung’s jaded eyes lighten up as he smiled the first time they met. And then after that, he wanted to keep seeing his smile every morning, brightening up the café and the rest of his day in the process. Then he became greedy, he wanted to be at least one of the reasons Jisung smiled every day. He should seriously stop before he becomes even greedier and maybe seeing Jisung with this tall model who has no right to be sipping on a sugary smoothie right now is just his wakeup call.

He tries to focus on the counter he’s been trying to scrub for the past 30 minutes as he saw Jisung and his model friend stand up. He waited for Jisung to look back at him, fully preparing himself to at least greet him goodbye with as much enthusiasm as he could muster despite his broken heart. _Okay, now I’m just being melodramatic._ But he was surprised to see that it was the tall guy walking towards him. _Shit._

Minho looked at him apprehensively, fully prepared to defend why he’s been looking at Jisung with hearts in his eyes. But whatever argument he was ready to spout was lost on his lips when the guy smirked at him mischievously before sliding a tissue on the counter. Minho quirked one of his brows at him, but the other simply smiled and walked towards the door to leave with Jisung.

He couldn’t possibly be flirting with him, right? He may be beautiful, but he’s not Minho’s type. Curiosity getting the best of him, Minho picked up the tissue right beside the register and read the messy scrawl:

_“I am NOT Jisung’s boyfriend. He’s single. ;)”_

Well… maybe that tall model guy isn’t that bad after all.

\---

Writer’s block is Jisung’s (and practically every writer’s) biggest enemy. He’s been missing deadlines, making numerous factual and grammatical mistakes and is generally at a loss for what to do for a week now. Even his daily morning coffee isn’t enough to keep his brain working properly. Minho seems to have sensed his frustration and have been leaving extra thoughtful notes on his cup. His notes are now written on a cat paw-shaped scratch pad that he tapes to Jisung’s cup of coffee, and the latter has been collecting it since, rereading it every now and then when he needs to cheer up a little.

“You know what your problem is?” Hyunjin practically yelled at him one afternoon after listening to Jisung grumble about being burned out. “You don’t give yourself time to unwind. All work and no play makes Jisung a dull boy.”

“This dull boy doesn’t need _time_ to unwind. I need _time_ to finish my fucking article.”

“No. You don’t. Changbin extended it by a week. So you’re coming with me tonight whether you like it or not.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not interested in you. You’re not my ty-“ Hyunjin clapped the back of his head, a bit violently than needed in his opinion, before he even finished his sentence.

“Ew. Bold of you to assume that I like you.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes at him, a disgusted expression on his face. “I’m going to a Halloween costume party later, and you’re coming.”

“And what would my costume be? A burned out writer who just wants to sleep?”

“No, you idiot. I’m dropping you off at the mall later. Buy whatever costume you want while I get ready.”

Jisung gave him an exasperated sigh. He seriously just wants to sleep right now.

“No, don’t give me that look. You’re going with me, even if I have to drag your ass up there.”

Jisung knows Hyunjin long enough to know that he won’t let this go, so he’s left with no choice but to agree. He’ll just go home as soon as Hyunjin gets dragged by other people to dance. Besides, he has nothing to lose since he won’t be able to write tonight anyway.

\-----

“I give you a hundred dollars and this is what you buy?!” Hyunjin screeched at Jisung. But he soon found out that it’s apparently hard to be angry at a person inside an idiotic t-rex costume.

“You said it was a costume party! What the fuck are you wearing anyway?” Jisung yelled back at Hyunjin who look halfway between a stripper and a vampire, dark eyeliner framing his eyes and a red glossy lipstick making him look like he just sucked off blood.

“You stupid bitch! It’s a costume party for adults, not children. It’s at a bar, where you’re supposed to get drunk and get laid. How are you gonna do that if you’re wearing that stupid dinosaur costume?”

“That’s alright then, because I’m not planning to get drunk or get laid tonight, thanks.”

“Ugh. Can we pretend not to know each other when we get there?”

“No, fuck you. You dragged me into this, deal with the consequences.”

“Yes, and I’m seriously regretting it right now.” Hyunjin told him, rubbing at his temples like he has a headache coming on. “C’mon, let’s just go before I get a migraine. Can you even fit in my fucking car??”

Turns out the T-rex costume does fit in the car… but _horizontally_. And Jisung had to lie down the backseat to fit. It would’ve been funny if Hyunjin didn’t find him embarrassing.

They get to the club in no time, and Jisung decided to taunt Hyunjin even more by sticking next to his side. It didn’t matter that people dressed in sexy “costumes” were giving him weird looks – his face is hidden anyway. Hyunjin’s really the one being dragged through the mud here and Jisung’s living for it.

From a distance, he thought he spotted another person wearing the same ridiculous costume as him. He assumed it was just his reflection that he saw, so he continued plowing through the mass of bodies dancing in the middle of the club, with Hyunjin in front of him. It wasn’t until he saw the T-rex doing a body roll off the far right of the dance floor that he realized that it was indeed another person dressed just as weird as he is.

He grabbed Hyunjin’s arm with his little T-rex hands and moved towards the other person, laughing excitedly now that he found a kindred spirit, or rather, dinosaur. Hyunjin eventually wiggled out of his hold, finally having enough of the embarrassment and deciding to ditch Jisung for the entire night.

Once Jisung was in the other T-rex’s line of vision, the person waved his hands at him wildly, just as excited as he is. It wasn’t hard to reach the “unknown T-rex,” as Jisung has taken to calling him now, since people parted to give him way. Jisung guesses people tend to do that when they see a dinosaur coming at them. Once he’s in front of the unknown T-rex, they started doing body rolls together to Rain’s It’s Raining.

Jisung thinks it was hilarious, and apparently, the other T-rex does too since he can hear his loud laughter over the music and the noise surrounding them. Hyunjin? Not so much. Jisung glanced at his poor friend who’s now standing a good distance away from him, leaning on a wall for support, pretending he didn’t know him and trying his best to hide his face. Jisung continued dancing with the unknown dinosaur anyway, and he thinks this person must be a good dancer since he’s doing a pretty good job at it despite the ridiculous costume they’re wearing.

\---

“Hyunjin? Is that you?” Hyunjin hears a familiar voice call out to him. He looked around for the owner of the voice, his eyes landing on the familiar deep dimples and brown tuft of hair of Bang Chan, their boss’ boyfriend.

“Oh my god! Hyung!!! Please save me!” Hyunjin cried out, running to Chan and making grabby hands at him.

“Woah! What happened?” Chan chuckled at Hyunjin, passing him the bottle of beer he was holding.

Hyunjin took a sip before going on a long tirade about his plan to take Jisung to this party and help him unwind only to fail grandly because the idiot decided to dress up as a dinosaur and is now having a dance off with another dinosaur while their tails are flapping wildly and hitting anyone within arm’s reach. He was interrupted from his ranting by Chan’s loud laughter.

“I’m glad you find my suffering hilarious.” He said dryly.

“Sorry, sorry! It _is _hilarious.” Bang Chan managed to say once he’s calmed down a little, wiping tears from his eyes. “I actually know the other guy in that dinosaur costume. He’s one of my baristas-“

“You have a barista?! What for?”

“Uhm… didn’t you know I own the TMT Café near your office? That’s how Changbin and I met. Anyway, the guy’s name is Minho, one of the baristas.” Chan said with an amused smile on his face.

“What?! He’s Minho? The guy that’s been giving Jisung love notes on his coffee?” Hyunjin exclaimed, dragging Chan towards the two dinosaurs still dancing with each other. He can’t wait to see the look on Jisung’s face once he finds out who he’s been dancing with.

“Love notes on Jisung’s coffee? What do you mean?”

\-----

Minho didn’t know how he got to this party. He just remembers Chan dragging him to it after finding out that his boyfriend is too swamped with work to go with him. Since it was a last minute plan, he could’ve just put on an all-black outfit, lined his eyes with a black liner and pretend his costume is a sexy, lazy vampire. But where’s the fun in that?

Instead, he bought the most ridiculous outfit he could find, choosing between a T-Rex and a Hot Cheeto costume. The T-Rex eventually won, and he’s glad it did, because the other T-Rex that’s been dancing with him for the past 15 minutes is at least making this noisy, horrible party tolerable. Minho’s glad someone shares the same humor as him.

He was laughing his head off at the ridiculous body waves the stranger dressed in a T-rex costume was doing on the floor when he saw Jisung’s tall model friend making his way towards them with Bang Chan in tow. His brows furrowed in confusion. He didn’t know the guy knows his boss personally.

The two of them – him and the other person in a T-Rex costume – stopped dancing when Chan and Hyunjin came up to them.

“Which one of you is Jisung?” Hyunjin asked, pointing at the two of them. Minho didn’t understand what Hyunjin meant at first, until the stranger took off the upper part of his costume and revealed his identity. Minho stood frozen in shock. He’s apparently been dancing with Jisung all along – the exact same person he’s been trying to get off his mind tonight.

“Hyung! I didn’t know you were here too!” Jisung told Chan, moving to give him a big hug.

“Yeah, I came here with one of my colleagues. He’s the barista at the café-“ Chan started to say, but Hyunjin cut him off.

“Did you know that hyung owns the TMT Café you’ve been buying coffee from for the past 2 years??”

“What?! Why didn’t you give me a discount?” Jisung grumbled.

“Anyway, that’s not important. I’m here with one of the baristas. I believe you may have met him already.” Chan said with a smirk, gesturing to the person still dressed in the dinosaur costume.

Minho took off the head part of the costume, finally looking at Jisung. “Uhm.. hi?” He greeted hesitantly.

Jisung can feel his eyes widen with shock and his cheeks heat up with a blush. _Shit. What the heck? Minho?? _“O-oh it’s you! Hi!”

“What? Now you two are awkward? When you’ve been dancing with each other for god knows how long?” Hyunjin howled, savoring Jisung’s suffering. His laughter turned into a witchy cackle when Jisung gave him a warning glance and mouthed at him to shut up. “Anyway, since you have someone else with you now. I’m out.”

“Hey, wait” Jisung started to say, but Hyunjin already weaved his way around the other partygoers, waving them goodbye. “That little shit.” He grumbled under his breath.

“So…” Chan turned to Minho, looking at him with an amused expression. “What’s this love note thingy that I heard you’ve been giving Jisung with his morning coffee?”

Minho choked on air. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. _Ugh fuck. Trust Chan to make things a thousand times awkward than it already is. _He risked a glance at Jisung and saw that he also had a mortified expression. Chan, on the other hand, seems to be enjoying their awkwardness.

“Do we seriously have to talk about this now?” He told Chan under his breath.

“I’m just kidding. Anyway, I’m going. Hope you two work it out so you can stop using my coffee cups as your stationary.” Chan answered, laughing at the two of them before making his way towards the bar.

A few beats of awkward silence passed between Minho and Jisung before the latter finally found his voice and the courage to speak. “Hey, these T-Rex costumes are great and everything, but they’re uncomfortable. Do you wanna go change and get out of here?”

“Sure. We can put the costumes in my car.” Minho told him, trying to keep himself from smiling like a fool at the thought of spending time with Jisung. _I’m so fucking whipped. _

It took them a few minutes to get out of the throng of people and finally locate the restroom to get changed. Minho welcomes the fresh, chilly autumn air that greeted them as soon as they stepped out of the club. “So… What do you want to do now?” He asked Jisung as they were walking towards where his car is parked.

“I don’t really have anything in mind. I just wanted to get out of there because it’s too noisy and humid.” Jisung told him. He glanced at Minho sideways. The outdoor garage is poorly lit, but the meager lighting the single lamppost is providing highlighted Minho’s side profile enough for Jisung to make out the long eyelashes casting shadows on the apples of his cheeks. His nose had the perfect slope, but not as perfect as the shape of his lips when they’re smiling. And Minho is smiling right now. At him, Jisung belatedly realized as he moved his eyes to look at Minho’s own instead of his lips.

“Are you studying my face? I can stand still to make it easier for you if you want.” Minho told him with a playful wink.

Jisung tried to will the blush away from his cheeks as he scoffed at Minho. “You wish. What are you doing at this party anyway?”

“Chan dragged me here. I’m guessing that tall model friend of yours dragged you here too?”

Jisung barked out a laugh at Minho’s description of Hyunjin. “Yeah, he’s name’s Hyunjin. He thought I needed to unwind to get over my writer’s block, so here I am.”

“Oh… so you’re a writer?” Minho asked, feeling satisfied at the new knowledge he managed to gain about Jisung.

“Yeah, a content writer, to be specific. I don’t write stories, but I write stuff people put on their websites. And what about you?”

“Besides being a barista? I’m a dance teacher.” He tells Jisung, watching as the other’s expression turned into surprise. “That café job is just something I do with my free time in the mornings, because my dance classes are in the afternoons.”

“So that’s why you looked good dancing even in a T-Rex costume.” Jisung blurted out the compliment before he even thought about it.

“Uhm…thanks?” The unexpected compliment took Minho by surprise. “So yeah, I didn’t have classes today, and Chan didn’t have anyone to go with him here, so here I am. How did you know Chan anyway?”

“He’s my boss’ boyfriend.”

“Oh, really? Chan’s my friend from college. He met Changbin when he bought that café three years ago.” They reached Minho’s black Hyundai Accent. He opened the back door and tossed in his costume, motioning for Jisung to do the same. “So Jisungie, have you made up your mind yet about what you want to do now?”

“Uhm… no, not really. What about you? Do you have anything you want to do?” Jisung managed to stutter out despite the blush now gracing his cheeks because of the nickname Minho called him.

_“I’m up for anything, as long as I’m doing it with you” _was what Minho immediately thought of, but Jisung didn’t need to know about that. That was so cheesy, he almost cringed at himself. Instead, he said “Do you want to go to the café? I’ll make you the best hot chocolate you’ve ever tasted.”

And that’s how the two of them decided to spend the rest of the night at the café, talking about anything and everything in between. Jisung soon found out that: One, Minho’s hot chocolate is indeed the best he’s ever tasted, and it probably even cured his writer’s block too. If comfort had a taste, it would probably be this cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate drizzle on top. 

Two, he and Minho has so much in common – from their humor to the way they ate sweet and sour pork – it was almost fascinating. At one point, they even almost finished each other’s sentences. Jisung learned Minho’s not just a dance teacher, but he’s a dance teacher at one of the top three entertainment companies in Korea.

Minho learned that Jisung has so much passion in writing, but his current work doesn’t really allow him to express his thoughts. He’s considering quitting his work and becoming either fictional writer or a songwriter after he takes the required courses. Regardless of what Jisung chooses, Minho’s pretty sure that he’d ace it because he has a way with words that would make you want to hang on to every single thing he says, and that’s from Minho’s objective point of view.

The subjective part? Well… Minho’s completely and thoroughly whipped, so it goes without saying that he thinks Jisung is the most amazing person to ever exist on earth.

What they didn’t talk about, though, are the thoughtful notes Minho has been giving Jisung, but Jisung has decided that he won’t let this night end without asking about that. He leaned on the counter and watched Minho’s back as he washed the cups they used on the sink at the other side.

“Minho… I have something to ask you.” Jisung said slowly, hesitantly, like he’s afraid Minho would run away at any second.

“Ask away.” Minho wiped his hands on a paper napkin and walked around the counter to lean on it beside Jisung.

“Hmm.. I-I just want to know why you’ve been leaving me those thoughtful notes on my coffee. Do you do that for other people, too?”

Minho saw this coming, but he feels self-conscious nonetheless, and the red creeping up his cheeks is doing nothing for his confidence. He heaved a deep defeated sign. There’s no running around his feelings now. Being honest is the only choice he has.

He hummed in thought, trying to string the words together properly in his head before speaking. “I write notes for every customer, but yours is special. At first, you looked like you could use something to cheer you up, because you said you’re bored. The day after that, you smiled a bit when you ordered, so I thought maybe it’s working even though I’m not sure my note is really the reason you were a little happier.

And then you called me by my name and you actually started smiling the second you step into the café every morning. I thought your smiles were lovely and I wanted to keep seeing them, so I kept giving you notes. Then I noticed you smile brighter every time you glance at the cup when I give you your drink and you see that I wrote something on it. So… I kept it up. I wanted to be one of the reasons behind your smiles. I’m sorry that my intentions aren’t entirely altruistic. It just made me happy to see you happy…” Minho trailed off, waiting for Jisung to speak once he realizes the weight behind his words.

“I don’t think I ever told you how thankful I am for those notes. Thank you, Minho-hyung.” Jisung glanced at Minho upon his use of the casual title. At Minho’s fond smile, he continued. “Those notes really did brighten up my day. It’s like they breathe life into my mornings. I used to act like a zombie every time I go to work, but now I have something to look forward to every day.”

“I’m glad it achieved its intended purpose.” Minho told him with a fond smile.

“Oh it did more than that.” Jisung chuckled. _Here goes nothing. _“Your notes were so thoughtful and sweet, it even made me fall for you.”

It takes a lot to render Minho speechless, but what Jisung said did just that. He took his time before speaking, not trusting his voice, especially with how various emotions are sending his heart into a frenzy right now. Surprise, hope, longing, affection, adoration, nervousness… every single one of them is pulling a knot at his stomach and giving him a bittersweet pain somewhere along his chest, where his heart is currently doing somersaults.

“You like-_like_ me?” He finally asked Jisung hesitantly.

“How could I not?”

He opened and closed his mouth, gasping like a fish trying to form words, but he’s so choked up with emotions he couldn’t form any. All he could do was stare at Jisung and how his lips formed a heart shape as he laughs, the sound sending his heart overflowing with warmth.

“Hyung, are you okay?” He hears Jisung ask him.

Instead of answering, he pulls Jisung into his arms, making him lean into him as he himself puts his weight on the counter. Jisung looks up at him with widened eyes filled with wonder, his gaze flickering to his lips as the tip of his tongue traced his own. _God does he have any idea how irresistible he is?_

Minho leaned forward, resting his forehead on Jisung’s, trying to calm his racing heart. But the feeling of Jisung’s breath fanning over his cheeks just made his heart beat double-time.

He groaned internally, finally giving in. “Can I kiss you?” He whispered to Jisung.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Jisung said, angling his head upwards and to the side to give Minho better access.

Minho closed the little distance remaining between them, finally molding his lips to Jisung’s. He could still taste the chocolate that they shared earlier. He started with small, quick pecks, just as sweet as his short notes had been, before deepening the kiss into a longing one, filled with all the feelings he has for Jisung. They melted into the kiss, their bodies fitting perfectly against each other.

Minho’s the first to pull back with a gasp, catching his breath. He stared at Jisung’s swollen lips and glassy eyes and thought, _how did I become so lucky? _

“Jisungie… you have no idea how much I like you.” He said, before leaning in for another kiss. ♡

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO i just made minsung dance to Rain in a T-Rex costume ajsdhajdh. Hope you enjoyed reading! i made a [twt](https://twitter.com/konstay0629) account for ao3, let's talk! ♡♡


End file.
